


to cherish

by RainbowBooze



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBooze/pseuds/RainbowBooze
Summary: A collection of one-shots, mainly Karlena/Supercorp, but Sanvers are here too. Every chapter is a one-shot unless I've written a note for it. Irregular updates





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi, qq. i'm back, and this time with a collection!!!!!! i'll update this depending on the time i have or if i even have any nice prompts or ideas. if you want to send a prompt in, you can send it to my tumblr @qqjanstop. 
> 
> first prompt! lena is sick B( kara is best girlfriend

Kara knocks on Lena's door and waits, but after a minute or so without hearing any type of noise, she pulls her glasses off to peek into Lena's apartment. Lena's heartbeat is slow, and Kara immediately spots the sleeping woman. Kara smiles to herself before pulling out a spare key to open the door. 

The first thing Kara notices is how messy Lena's coffee table is. Papers are scattered all over, and there's a half empty mug of coffee sitting on what looks like a very important contract. Kara closes the door behind her and sets her stuff on the couch before cleaning up the table, stacking the papers neatly and bringing the mug to the sink to let it soak.

The second thing Kara notices is the medicine on the counter. Cold medicine, which already sets alarms off in the Kryptonian's head. She grabs the medicine along with a cup of water and makes her way to Lena's bedroom.

While Kara sets the medicine and water on the bedside drawer, she takes in how exhausted Lena looks. Bags are visible under her eyes, her eyebrows are furrowed and her lips are parted. Kara places her hand on Lena's forehead gently and her eyes widen at the temperature. Lena definitely has a fever.

"Lena," Kara whispers, brushing a thumb over Lena's cheek. 

Lena lets out a puff of breath but remained asleep. Kara smiles and kisses her forehead, the heat from Lena's forehead still worrying her.

"Lena, wake up," Kara says, her voice a little louder. She gently nudges the rousing woman and watches as Lena's eyes flutter open.

"Hmm?" Lena manages out.

Kara brushes her hair out of her face and helps Lena sit up. Lena does end up leaning onto Kara for support, but Kara would rather have her take the pills sitting up than laying down. Kara grabs the pills and the cup of water, handing the pills to Lena first.

"Take this, you have a fever." Kara watches as Lena's face scrunches up at the sight of medicine.

Kara kisses the side of her head and Lena grabs the pills before throwing her head back. She reaches for the glass of water and Kara carefully hands it to her. The blonde's worries are slightly dampened by the sight of Lena taking her medicine. Lena passes the glass of water back to her and Kara lays her back down before taking the glass back to the sink.

When she comes back into Lena's bedroom, Lena is already asleep again. Kara looks at the time and sighs. She's already late to work, so she might as well call in sick. Snapper is harsh on her about missing work, but this is the first time she has ever called in sick and if anything, Kara would feel more at ease if she was able to keep an eye on Lena.

Pulling out her phone, she sees an angry message from Snapper and she walks out of the bedroom to call him. 

The whole phone call, Snapper is on her for calling in sick, but eventually he gives and hangs up. Kara rolls her eyes and sets her phone on the countertop. She looks through Lena's fridge and sees enough ingredients to make soup with. Lena would definitely be hungry the next time she woke up, and so Kara washes her hands and takes the ingredients and pots out, quietly setting them on the counter. She doesn't want to make too much noise.

Kara spends at least an hour making the soup, texting Alex and Eliza for help. It's not that she doesn't know how to cook, it's that she's never really made chicken noodle soup. The one time she did, it was for Alex and that was a couple years back. Kara quickly glances at the messages she received and smiles. Both Alex and Eliza tell Kara to tell Lena that they said to get well soon. It warms her heart, that people who used to be so cautious and untrusting of Lena now care about her. They've started to treat Lena as family, and Kara wouldn't ask for anything more.

Kara looks back at her soup and nods, turning the heat off. All she had to do was wait for Lena to wake up, and judging by the slightly faster heartbeat coming from the other room, Lena is already up.

Kara brings the soup to Lena and sees Lena smile tiredly at her.

"You didn't have to," Lena croaks out, her voice rough.

Kara grins and sets the soup on the drawer before sitting down and helping Lena sit up.

"Someone's got to take care of you," Kara teases and Lena hums.

Carefully, Kara holds the bowl of soup and she laughs when Lena arches an eyebrow at her.

"You can barely sit up, I'm not letting you hold a hot bowl of soup," Kara says playfully. 

Lena shakes her head with a small smile and relents, letting Kara spoonfeed her. Kara beams at the impressed look from Lena. It was worth the time it took to make the Luthor some soup.

"I hope you know I took like, an hour with this," Kara says. 

"It's good. Although, an hour? Really?"

Kara nods and places the finished bowl onto the drawer and wraps her arm around Lena's waist.

"It's been a while since I've made chicken noodle soup. It's been a while since I've cooked in general, really," Kara admits sheepishly and blushes when she feels Lena's lips on her cheek.

"Thank you, Kara. You really didn't need to miss work and make soup for me." Lena's thank you is sincere with a hint of guilt. Kara is way too eager to kiss the guilt away.

"I didn't need to, but I did," Kara murmurs quietly when the two separate from the kiss. Lena's cheeks are flushed pink and Kara hopes its from the kiss and not the fever that she had a while ago.

"Normally, I'd not let you kiss me since I'm sick, but since you're immune anyway," Lena murmurs playfully and Kara dips her head to capture her lips. It's chaste. Kara doesn't want to overdo it, especially since Lena is not feeling well. 

Lena shivers and Kara brings the covers around her. They have the whole day to waste, and really, Kara wants to waste it in bed.

"Wanna watch something on Netflix? We have the whole day," Kara says a bit giddily and Lena smiles.

"Sure. I might fall asleep though," Lena groggily replies and Kara shrugs.

She grabs the TV remote and turns on a random show on Netflix, not really paying attention, because Lena always manages to steal the attention away from the screen.

Kara doesn't mind. She doesn't mind missing work and spending an hour on making soup either. 


End file.
